Molly Weasley's Worst Fear
by CUtopia
Summary: "Oh, shut up, mum! You can't always be strong for all of us, it is okay to show your fear!"


Entry for "Charms" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

For your task, I want you to think of the thing you are most scared of, and interpret it into a story somehow. However, the end of the story must result in the defeat of the scary object/person/creature! You may use any character or any plot you wish, but please use one of the following prompts:

(word) Frightful

(restriction) No word 'said'.

(speech) "My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest!"

(weather) Thunderstorm

**(word) Unimaginable**

**Minimum Words**: 600 words

Entry for the "Scavenger Hunt" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

24. Boggart

Takes place during the Battle of the Seven Potters. Well, seems like Molly and I have the same boggart...

I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley sat in the kitchen of the Burrow in the pitch black night. Only a few candles illuminated the room and it was silent except for the calm breath of the woman sitting at the table.<p>

Her eyes were fixed on the magical family clock that was hanging at its' usual place, and even though the locations of the hands had not changed for a whole year, all the time standing over the field "Mortal Peril", she could not stop watching it, as if it could tell her more details about what was happening.

The silence that filled the house was tormenting her and only made her fear worse, her biggest fear, the one that was closing its cold claws around her if she thought about it too much.

She knew Ginny was upstairs in her room, safe and sound, even though her hand was pointing at the same field as the others, but everybody else of their family was outside, somewhere in the darkness and maybe they were engaged in a fight for their very life.

The possibility that one of them could not come back was unimaginable, but still it was more than present in her mind and she feared this more than her own death.

Ever so often she remembered the time when they had cleaned Grimmauld Place 12 and she had went to get rid of this boggart, but the image the boggart had inherited had left her unable to do anything. The pictures of her dead husband, her daughter, her sons and Harry, her 7th 'child' had shocked her and nearly ripped her apart.

And then, when she had heard that Arthur had been attacked and was in the St Mungos Hospital, on the edge to death, it had been like the world had stopped and she had not been able to move for a few minutes after receiving the message, crying her fear out with painful sobs.

She did not wanted to loose one of them and when she thought about her children she sometimes thought that she would rather die herself than to allow one of them to be hurt.

"Mum... are they there yet?"

Molly turned at the voice of Ginny and shook her head, looking at her daughter and all she could think about was how fast she had grown up and how she wanted to see her graduate, have the job she dreamed of, marry, have a family... And how these dangerous times were hanging over their luck like a dark cloud.

What if fate turned against her only daughter, or one of her sons?

What if one of them would never see what life could hold in store for them?

She did not wanted to think about it, but her mind was circling around these things, no matter what she tried.

"Mum? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, love...," Molly mumbled, even though she knew that she could not convince Ginny with that. She was way too smart to believe such a half-hearted statement and Molly was proven right as Ginny's arms encircled her from behind.

"They will be okay, I am sure about that! They have Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Remus and Tonks with them and they survived situations that were worse than this!"

Tears were swelling up in Molly's eyes as she heard how her daughter said the words that actually she should have said – their roles seemed reversed. Normally, Molly should be the one who comforted and she could not help but feel guilty. Surely Ginny was just as afraid about her father and brothers and now also had to worry about her mother going crazy.

"I... I am so sorry, Ginny... I... I should be there for you, not you for me and..."

"Oh, shut up, mum! You can't always be strong for all of us, it is okay to show your fear!"

Ginny's arms tightened even more around her and Molly took a deep, shaky breath, mumbling:"I am so happy that I have you, Ginny!"

Just as Molly wanted to add something more they heard a noise from the garden. Molly jumped to her feet like she had been bitten by a snake and the two hurried to get outside.

Molly could feel some relief as she saw Harry and Hagrid standing in their backyard, but she knew that it was not over yet – she realised that some of them must have missed their portkey.

It took her all the evening and a lot of nerves to calm down and she was only soothed as she had all of her family gathered, seeing that they were mostly unharmed.

For today, her fear had ebbed down, her family was safe for now, but she knew that the war had only just begun. But she slowly learned to controll her fear, to hold it back when it was trying to overwhelm her.

And in the moment she defeated Bellatrix Lestrange it felt like this fear had made her stronger, it had made her step up for her family in a new way and after this, after saving Ginny and losing Fred in the same moment, she was not that afraid of her family's deaths any more, she was ruling the fear, not reversed, because she knew that she had done all she could.


End file.
